A depilation apparatus of the type as defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from French Patent Specification 2,307,491. In this known depilation apparatus the depilation rollers are circularly cylindrical and the skin-protection device is constituted by a shear plate which covers the depilation rollers and which is disposed in a plane which is spaced from the depilation rollers and which extends parallel to a common plane which is tangent to the depilation rollers thus covered. The shear plate has elongate hair-entry apertures situated opposite the depilation rollers and extending adjacent one another and obliquely relative to the longitudinal direction of the depilation rollers. It has been found that such a shear plate keeps the skin effectively away from the depilation rollers but to a comparatively large extent also hinders the access of hairs to the area where the two depilation rollers of each roller pair cooperate circumferentially, which impairs or hinders the depilation process so that depilation requires a comparatively long time. It has also been found that such a shear plate only allows the access of comparatively long hairs to the area where the two depilation rollers of each roller pair cooperate circumferentially but inhibits the access of comparatively short hairs to this area of circumferential cooperation, so that the known depilation apparatus allows only comparatively long hairs to be extracted for which, as stated above, a comparatively long time is needed.